


Not alone

by Tksl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tksl/pseuds/Tksl
Summary: 大概设定是27岁的胜生勇利回到23岁撩维恰的故事。





	1. 正文短篇

01  
当27岁的胜生勇利睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了熟悉的一幕。  
就像之前在家乡的那十几年一样，一醒来就能看到家里木制的带着些岁月痕迹的天花板。  
我怎么会在这儿呢？  
他有些迷茫，就像他现在理论上来说应该在从索契飞回日本的飞机上。  
难道，断片了？可是他又没喝酒。  
勇利甩了甩头，尝试让自己冷静下来。他拔下正在充电的手机，终于意识到了哪里不对。小维手机壳，水果7，这是他四年前的手机。  
不知所措。  
脑子里突然一片空白。  
四年前、四年前，他在干什么呢？冥冥之中好像有一块橡皮擦，把他23岁这一年全部的记忆擦掉了，连带着前面二十多年后面三年的记忆也模模糊糊。人生的记忆似乎只剩下一个轮廓。  
他还能记得自己是一个花滑运动员，家里人在长谷津，大概去年输了个比赛什么的。然后就不清不楚了，他的人生就像蒙上了一层薄纱。  
我到底是谁？我在哪儿？我要去做什么？  
没想到自己有一天也会思考这种哲学问题呢。勇利被自己逗乐，笑了起来。他笑起来有一种很爽朗的感觉，就像夏日海边吹过的清爽的风。  
而维克托·尼基福洛夫一推开房门看到的就是勇利的笑容。俄罗斯的传奇、花样滑冰的皇帝一瞬间也呆住了，他忘记了自己是来把勇利拖去训练的，有点沉浸在勇利这个从来没见过的清爽笑容里。  
不一样，面前这个人不一样了。昨天的勇利还是一个害羞的小猪仔，今天的勇利却成熟了很多，东方人柔和的面孔中却带着几许信心和坚定。  
维克托刚想说话，就听见胜生勇利对着他说：  
“你，是谁？”  
勇利走上前去，手抚摸上面前这个银发男人的脸，这个男人有种让他熟悉和亲近的感觉，对他的喜爱和亲昵就像融入血液了一般。  
“我大概知道我是谁，可是我却不知道我现在为什么在这里，你能告诉我吗？”  
不等这个外国人说话，他就稍稍踮起了脚，吻住了面前的男人，像蜻蜓点水一样一触就过。虽然他不知道对面这个人是谁，但是却不妨碍他吻他。  
喜欢，喜欢。  
就像小溪里的水流，一点一点流向心里的小池塘。  
“我似乎对你一见钟情了？可以跟我谈恋爱吗？”  
然后他看到了面前这个男人微红的脸。  
最后胜生勇利还是换好了衣服，当着这个自称自己维克托尼基福洛夫的男人的面上。刚刚维克托并没有正面回答他的问题，反而鼓着一张包子脸说：“勇利~，你如果以为这样今天就可以不用训练，那是不可能的哦！”  
维克托骑着单车在前面，勇利背着冰鞋跑在他的后面。他看着男人的背影，不知道自己能在这个时间停留多久，但是他想尽量的跟维克托呆在一起。  
神啊，把他的时间全部给我吧！  
他这样想着。

02  
勇利变得不一样了，不仅维克托发现了，优子、美奈子老师还有勇利的爸妈，几乎所有人都发现了这件事。  
而这一切都起源于那一个早晨。  
勇利好像更有自信了，也更成熟了。维克托糟糕的日语水平还是让他大概了解了他们的意思。  
其实他也很奇怪，似乎一下子胜生勇利就不再是从前那个胜生勇利了。最明显的变化，就是在滑冰的时候。  
哪怕一开始上冰的时候还有些忘记动作，但是练过几遍之后似乎就熟练起来，跳短节目时也有着完全不一样的感觉。  
冰场上，勇利正在跟着音乐练习爱即eros。维克托看着勇利，脑子里又回想起了那天早上勇利的那句话。  
“我大概知道我是谁，可是我却不知道我现在为什么在这里，你能告诉我吗？”  
难道真的变了个人？  
可是虽然滑冰时整个人的气质都与之前的勇利不同，但是还是能看出身为胜生勇利的特质，那种似乎用身体在表现音乐的感觉，以及胜生勇利独特的优雅的步伐。这种独特性是其他人表现不出来的，现在的勇利就像23岁的身体里住了一个更为成熟的灵魂。  
如果说之前的勇利，维克托还有信心能将他变得更好，但是面前的勇利，他却不知道该如何下手，就像一块早已被雕琢好的宝石，现在的勇利哪怕是跟他比赛也能有一战之力，虽然赢家一直都会是维克托·尼基福洛夫。  
“OK，勇利，这一段非常好。可以休息一下了。“  
勇利滑了过来，从维克托手里接过鞋套，套在了冰刀上。  
“谢谢。“  
又是一个温暖的笑容。  
连维克托都有种都入神的感觉。他突然意识到这是第二次了，看着勇利的笑容发呆。  
似乎突然想到了什么，维克托把脸凑了过去，就快要贴近胜生勇利的脸。他仔细的看着自己学生的脸，想看出些不一样的地方。  
勇利安静的看着他，琥珀色的眼睛里似乎只有维克托一个人。  
“这两天我一直很在意一件事呢。”维克托伸出手捏住了勇利的脸蛋，并往外扯了扯。  
笑了，又笑了。  
这样的勇利，不知道为什么，让维克托觉得特别的诱惑。以往的勇利，只有站在滑冰场上，梳上刘海，才会变得让人不敢眨眼。而现在的勇利，哪怕他就站在那里什么也不做，也能吸引住人们的眼光，就像维克托他自己一样。  
“维克托你在在意什么呢？“勇利拿起水瓶，喝了一口水，似乎水有点多了，顺着他的嘴唇流了下来。他舔了舔嘴唇上残留的水滴，下巴上的液体也用手背顺手擦掉了。  
然后他转过头来看着维克托。  
夏天，蝉鸣，树叶，黑尾鸥，海洋。既是现实的又是意象上的，一瞬间划过维克托的脑海。什么是eros？什么又是agape？是单独的，还是两者的结合？  
对立中的统一。

“你是我的勇利吗？”最后，维克托听见自己这么说。他的心少有的跳得那么快，他想得到一个答案。在听到勇利问他要不要谈恋爱的时候，他是惊喜的，勇利少有这么坦诚的时候。但是不对，这不是他熟悉的勇利，或者说他有一种感觉，这不是他的勇利。

“不是哦，我是27岁的勇利。“

03  
记忆回流。  
过去二十七年的记忆又开始逐渐变得清晰。  
他又是在哪儿呢？  
空姐，机舱，旁边有个银色的毛茸茸的脑袋。  
我在飞机上啊。  
胜生勇利花了一秒的时间发现自己刚刚似乎做了一个梦，一个回到自己23岁的梦。勇利侧过头去，看着靠在他肩膀上的银发的男人，突然恶趣味的伸出手戳了戳男人的发旋。  
维克托这个大笨蛋。  
靠着他睡的死沉死沉的男人似乎被勇利的动作惊醒了，男人迷迷糊糊的坐正了身子，用手揉了揉了眼睛。  
这是31岁的维克托·尼基福洛夫。  
“勇利~，你又戳我头！”维克托鼓起脸，有些不满的看着自己的学生和爱人，像一只小仓鼠一样。  
“维恰，我刚刚好像做了个梦？”  
“嗯？”  
“我好像梦到我回到23岁的时候了。”胜生勇利托着脸，脑袋中迅速闪过了那三天的记忆。整整三天都和27岁的维克托呆在一起。汗水，笑容，温泉，猪排饭，自由滑，惊喜，惊讶，沉迷。三天的时间似乎发生了太多太多。  
“献给维克托。”  
勇利突然瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间有点懵。为什么维克托会知道呢？  
看到俄罗斯人温柔的表情，勇利大概也明白了。  
“这是我在偷偷练习的自由滑节目。”他向爱人解释。  
“我知道。”四年前我就知道了。  
两人相视一笑，维克托侧着身子吻了过去。  
太好了，神啊，他的时间全部都是我的，过去、现在还有未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、写“献给维克托”这几个字时我的脑子里一直浮现的时普皇的“献给尼金斯基”。普皇这个节目真是美cry我。所以时间线上来说，27岁的勇利偷偷练fs，想比赛的时候给维克托一个惊喜。结果不小心回到23岁，直接就将这个节目献给了同样27岁的维克托。31岁的维克托至今还记得这个节目。勇利一直是勇利，维克托也一直是那个维克托。不要问我23岁的勇利那三天去哪儿了，我也不知道，大概在吃猪排饭。  
> 2、27岁的勇利成熟和自信了很多，换句话就是越来越攻了，希望我有表现出来。  
> 3、维克托真的好难写，一写到他我就卡，有点把握不好他的性格，我很抱歉。  
> 4、谢谢看完我罗里吧嗦写的这一堆。


	2. 番外 01 手机壳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未来的无限可能性

维克托是一个很喜欢买电子产品的人，出于一种好奇心，什么新鲜的东西他都会想去尝试一下。家里就有一个房间堆满了各代的无人机，和勇利去旅游的时候维克托总喜欢带着拿去航拍。但是喜欢来的快，去的也快，只要有了新款，维克托就会毫不犹豫的换掉。  
他们现在住在长谷津的一套日式庭院里，春天有樱花，秋天有红叶。虽然只是偶尔来这里住一下，但还是有几个房间堆满了维克托住在这个房子里时买的电子产品。  
大概只是一个寻常的十月，日本总是四季分明。长谷津庭院中有些树的叶子也开始翻红。训练完的胜生勇利正坐在书房看书。没一会儿维克托就跑了进来，手里还捧着三个盒子。  
“勇利~，新的手机到啦！你要什么颜色的呀？”  
“黑的。”  
勇利没有看维克托，想也没想就这样说了，他还沉浸在小说的剧情里一时不想搭理维克托。  
“那我就要白色的好了，正好跟勇利是情侣色！金色的就给马卡钦怎么样~”  
“……”没有回应。  
“勇~~~利~~~”  
维克托不满的凑到自己男朋友跟前，像一只大型犬。  
勇利抬起头，眼神里满是宠溺，他戳了下维克托的额头。  
“勇利，你是故意的吧？刚刚不理我！“维克托的语气里带有一丝危险的气息。在相处久了之后，维克托越发认识到了胜生勇利这个人的本质。一开始遇见是一个超级玻璃心又有点懦弱的小猪，而现在随着跟维克托相处得越来越久，勇利变得像一只狼狗。胜生勇利的野心和抱负似乎在遇到他之后被全部点燃，接着走向属于胜生勇利自己的冰上王者之路。26岁的他已经收获了两个大奖赛的冠军，在世锦赛、奥运会上也时时取得非常优秀的成绩，现在已经是日本的王牌。有那么一两年，维克托和勇利同台竞技，两人有输有赢。而二十九岁的维克托退役后，又继续成为胜生勇利的教练。  
时光在每个人身上都留下了痕迹。曾经超级自我中心的维克托也开始慢慢去体会周围人的心情，特别是勇利的心情。而勇利除了一直包容维克托，有些时候也会显现出腹黑和强势的一面，比如刚刚故意不搭理他，还有戳他额头。但是对于维克托来说，这种腹黑和强势格外的吸引他。  
大概勇利就是一个一直能给他带来惊喜的男人。  
勇利从座位上站了起来，给了维克托一个安抚的拥抱。男人的身体非常的温暖，在这样冰冷的秋日里抱着尤其舒服。  
“维恰，我们去挑新的手机壳吧。我想要印有你最后一次大奖赛那套衣服的手机壳。”勇利松开手，顺手整理了一下维克多有些凌乱的头发。  
“好~我们快去吧！我要定制勇利eros那套衣服的手机壳！”  
“欸？你还想要那套啊维恰。”  
“那样的炸猪排饭，我最喜欢了哦！”维克托从背后抱着勇利，在他耳边小声的说到。


	3. 番外02 自由滑 Free Skate

维克托早早就知道勇利其实一开始是学芭蕾的，后来才开始学习花样滑冰。当他一开始成为胜生勇利的教练的时候就迫切的想知道勇利的一切。虽然每一个花滑运动员都有舞蹈的功底，但是没有谁像胜生勇利这样将音乐、身体与动作结合得那么好。  
勇利有着许多他自己都没有发现的优秀的地方，而维克托要做的就是让他更深刻的了解自己，并发挥出他自己全部的实力。有着获胜的技术，但是却无法表现出来，这就是遇到他之前的胜生勇利，如同一朵美丽的花盛开在一个肮脏的玻璃罩子里一样。  
维克托的人生几乎没有失败，在这件事情上也是。勇利成长的速度很快，快到超乎他的想象。当23岁的勇利在中国大奖赛上跳了一个后内点冰四周跳之后，维克托无法控制自己欣喜的心情。  
身为一个优秀的花滑运动员，他深切的知道在最后将4T换成4F冒了多大的风险，圈数如果不够，失误如果再多一些，也许就与大奖赛决赛无缘。  
控制不住自己想要喜欢他的心情，控制不住自己想要亲吻他的心情。  
谁也不知道从心灵的哪一片土壤开始萌生情愫，一点一点，在每一天的日常中，在每一场比赛的惊喜中，爱在蔓延，直至他的心脏似乎只为一人跳跃，他的每一滴血液都因为一人而流淌。  
血液因为有了氧气而变得鲜红，勇利因为有了维克托而变得夺目。  
在他改变着勇利的同时，勇利也在改变着他。他曾不知爱为何物，他曾不知如何去体会其他人的心情，而他现在也慢慢学会了。在于勇利的相处中，他少有的体会到了不知所措。他过去应对所有关系的方法在胜生勇利身上都起不到作用。  
“如果勇利没有在中国大奖赛上站上领奖台，我就引咎辞去教练一职。”  
眼泪就像断了线的珠子从胜生勇利的眼眶中流了出来。  
“是不是吻你就好了呢？”  
“才不是呢！”  
当勇利近乎歇斯底里的说出自己心里的想法后，维克托才终于了解到了勇利的真实，恍如云雾散开。在那时，一种从未有过的挫败、担忧和后悔交杂在一起。  
维克托不是神，维克托是人。  
血肉筋骨混合在一起，自然的巧合、自然的淘汰形成了不可思议的人类。

人会有意识，人会哭会笑。人，会去爱。

而爱，会重塑一个人。

当他们在冰场上亲吻时，柜门就被踹开了。从那年四月开始，喧嚣的流言终于有了一个确切的结果。  
他们是同性，他们是师生，他们是对手，他们是爱人。  
在那之后，每一场有他们俩同时出场的比赛都会受到全世界的关注。如果再加上他们的后辈，尤里·普利赛题，那一定是那几天最受人瞩目的赛事。这三人的爱恨情仇，虽然很多是世人自己想象出来的，早已成为八卦流传于大街小巷之中。没有人会讨厌这样的剧情，两个Yuri，憧憬着同一个人。  
31岁的维克托，早在他29岁的时候就退役了。他拿下了最后一个赛季的全部冠军，成为世界上唯一一个拿下同一个赛季大满贯的花滑运动员（*），然后宣布退役。他又成为了勇利的教练。  
又是一年巴塞罗那。运动员的生涯总是过得那么的快，总有新星在升起，总有老一代的运动员从人们的目光中慢慢消失。  
维克托大概知道勇利在考虑退役的事情了。  
也许这真的是最后一个赛季了。这个赛季，勇利的自由滑一次也没有在他面前跳过，勇利说想给他一个惊喜，他也就忍住了自己的好奇心。曲子的名字，动作的安排，编舞，他什么也不知道。直到，今年5月，在索契度完假后，他和勇利坐上飞回日本的飞机。似乎有什么开关打开了，四年前的回忆又开始慢慢浮现。  
他还记得那个优雅的后内点冰四周跳，阿克塞尔跳，那个美丽的半贝尔曼旋转，那些柔和的接续步。27岁的勇利在23岁的身体里向他表演。  
“维恰，我想在决赛的时候跳这一首。”勇利是这样说的。  
“Wow~我很期待哦！”  
四年之后，身体状况没有那么好的勇利还能跳出那么高难度的节目吗？维克托有些担心。  
但是当音乐响起的时候，什么都不重要了，维克托不想去想任何事情了，他只想看着勇利他的眼里只会有胜生勇利一个人。  
勇利摔倒了，如此猝不及防。不是在跳跃之中，而是突然一下就摔倒了。他很自然的起来了，接着又是旋转，而放在最后的是一个后内点冰四周跳。  
在kiss&cry区，维克托抱住了飞奔过来的勇利。  
他知道他的爱人在摔倒的时候有多痛，他知道跳跃的时候膝盖有多痛，他也知道在旋转时腰有多痛。他心疼他打了封闭才上场的爱人。他轻轻擦去勇利的汗水，陪着他一起坐在等分台前。短节目拿到第一的勇利，在自由滑也拿到了相当好的成绩，并拿下了他第三个大奖赛的冠军，而尤里·普利赛题则是银牌。金发的俄罗斯人不满的站在领奖台上，偶尔瞪着胜生勇利。勇利微笑着摸了摸Yurio的头，并成功收获了一个炸毛的小猫咪。  
看来Yurio总说有只腹黑的小猪欺负他这件事是真的呢。维克托这样想着。  
之后，体育娱乐新闻又炸了几天。  
“胜生勇利宣布退役，并将与其教练维克托·尼基福洛夫结婚”。  
赛后采访，当勇利自然而然接过话筒把这一切说出来时，整个体育馆都沸腾了。摄像机迅速的找到了一脸懵逼的维克托·尼基福洛夫，然后他看着勇利向他走来，单膝跪下，向他求婚，给他戴上戒指。快门声咔嚓咔嚓的响，还有人们的欢呼，还有一直在闪的闪光灯。  
胜生勇利，一直在超出他的想象。胜生勇利，一直是一个能让他感到惊喜的男人。  
他们旁若无人的拥抱，接吻。

“最后那只混蛋猪猪，在魔法师的魔法下变成了王子。”  
尤里·普利赛题合上了书本。  
“然后呢然后呢？”银发的维多利亚好奇的问着他，想知道后面的故事。  
似乎想到了什么不太好的事情，尤里翻了个白眼，说：“然后，猪王子把魔法师给吃掉了。”  
“哇……”小女孩一下子就哭了出来，哭的稀里哗啦，“我不要魔法师被吃掉！我不要！”  
尤里手忙脚乱的安慰着她，心里腹诽着那一对不负责任的夫夫，特别是维克托，把养女扔在他这儿就去跑去找正在美国出差的勇利了。  
“小小猪不要哭啦，你要看我滑冰吗？”尤里脸上是从来没有过的温和的表情。  
小女孩儿破涕为笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概想要解释的如下：
> 
> 1、维克托拿到一个赛季大满贯这个细节，我参考的是普皇的师兄亚古丁。大家可以去看盐城冬奥会他俩的对决，非常精彩，可惜亚古丁先天疾病早早退役，真的很难过。
> 
> 2、关于贝尔曼，男选手做贝尔曼真的很难。我这里设想勇利提前学过芭蕾所以也许身体柔韧性会比一般选手更好一些吧，所以安排了半贝尔曼。
> 
> 3、关于退役。我知道很多喜欢维克托和勇利的人都不希望他们退役，但是运动员的世界真的太残酷了。我这几天一直在看2012年普皇的红磨坊，看到他每一次跳跃旋转心都很痛。关于普皇的身体状况大家可以去了解一下，现在还能坚持比赛的人真的很了不起。我觉得维克托其实有点普皇的感觉，都是会为了追求艺术和更高的自我而挑战的人，但我不忍心这样，所以对不起让你俩都退役了。
> 
> 4、《献给维克托》正如前文所说，脑子里都是普皇的《献给尼金斯基》，虽然这两首曲子内涵不一样，勇利的主题是爱与求婚。大家可以去看一下著名的上帝之摔。勇利摔的那一下，也就是参考这个。但是可惜我不知道怎么去表现这一摔。
> 
> 5、其实这个自由滑的节目我的设定是很难的，但是没有在文里把很多动作写出来。（花滑方面我了解太少了）所以勇利能跳下来是因为我强行开了金手指。（哭，心疼勇利小天使
> 
> 6、有关他俩退役后从事的工作，如果哪天想写下一篇番外了，也许我会写出来，其实也有一些提示。
> 
> 7、谢谢大家看我罗里吧嗦，好像解释这里又写了很多。如果大家喜欢，点个赞或者用评论来砸我呀！


	4. 番外03 The Kiss Part A

中国大奖赛全部比赛结束已经是晚上十点半了。十一月中旬的北京，还没有迎来这个冬天的第一场雪。晚上的温度已经降到0度以下，维克托看了下实时天气，给勇利套上了羽绒服和围巾，自己则是在西装三件套外加了件风衣，因为料子都非常厚实倒也不是那么冷。但是在走出首都体育馆的一瞬间，维克托还是觉得有点凉意，他顺手就搂住了旁边的胜生勇利。青年的体温似乎从厚厚的衣服中传了出来，让他觉得舒服了很多。  
“维恰，你穿少了吧？”勇利认真的看着维克托，后者的鼻子在冰冷的天气下有点微红。大概是因为穿着羽绒服所以身上还很温暖的原因，勇利摘下了脖子上裹着的马卡钦围巾，微微踮起脚将围巾绕在维克托脖子上。  
维克托张开嘴，刚想说什么，就被堵着了嘴巴。  
这是一个来自勇利的吻。没有什么经验的男人笨拙的伸出他的舌头，恶趣味的舔了舔维克托的嘴唇，接着又是一个深吻。  
在这时，只听到咔嚓一声。嘴唇突然分开，两人同时转过头去。  
披集·朱拉暖一只手拿着手机，另一只手正捂着嘴巴狂笑不止，他止不住笑意的说：“对不起对不起，我真的没忍住。”这位中国大奖赛的冠军什么都好，就是有一颗八卦的心。在言语上调戏了一下脸变得绯红的胜生勇利后，他就跟ciao ciao果断的溜了，就算是个傻子也看得出来，世界冠军、俄罗斯的骄傲维克托·尼基福洛夫现在脸黑的像是有只章鱼喷了他满脸墨一样。  
裹上围巾后，温暖了些的男人继续搂着自己的学生，两人安安静静的走在夜晚的街道上。因为被好友撞到，本来就羞涩的勇利也一时不知道说些什么。维克托也阴沉的走在旁边。  
察觉到身旁男人不愉快的气息，勇利有些欲言又止，最后他还是忍不住了问了出来。  
维克托就像一个大龄儿童一样，嘴巴撅了起来。  
“好不容易，勇利那么主动……”结果居然被披集·朱拉暖那家伙打断了。  
后半句维克托没能说出来，因为勇利正微笑着看着他。知晓了爱的男人，心灵变得越发强大，世人所不知道的eros在逐渐揭开面纱。这样的胜生勇利，当他笑起来的时候，非常的美丽。维克托连眨眼都不想眨，只想将胜生勇利的这个笑容刻在脑海里深深的记住。  
然后，猝不及防，又是一个吻，如同蜻蜓点水一般的一个吻。  
就像得到玩具的小孩子，维克托的心情一下就被这个吻点亮了。在接下来的五分钟内，他不停地看着勇利，时不时傻笑着用手指指着自己的嘴巴。  
一开始还会亲一亲维克托的勇利，最后也受不了这种亲一下走两步的节奏，直接把大型犬维克托拖回了酒店。  
中国大奖赛第三天的安排是表演赛，身为银牌得主的勇利明天也需要上场表演。维克托本来想跟勇利一起睡觉，但是被无情的扔回了房间。  
“不行，我明天还有表演赛。”  
想到勇利这句话，维克托拖着下巴开始想有没有什么办法能和勇利抱着一起睡觉。他并是很担心明天的表演赛，因为他知道无论如何勇利都不会让他自己失望。维克托的心里总有盖不住的对恋人的亲近，总想跟胜生勇利一直黏在一起，想抱着他充满力量而又纤细的身体，想不停地亲吻他的嘴唇，想和他做。  
最后，他用怕做噩梦这个理由成功的进入了勇利的房间。与其说是勇利心软，不如说在这种方面上维克托又充分发挥了自我为中心的精神吧。  
进入房间后，早已洗漱完毕的维克托躺在床上玩着ipad刷着sns上人们对勇利这次大奖赛的评价。勇利从浴室走了出来，身上只裹了浴巾。维克托把ipad扔到了床上，顺手接过勇利手上的毛巾，温柔的擦着勇利的头发，过了一会儿又帮勇利吹干了头发。最后，他温和的抱着勇利，安抚的拍了拍勇利的背，说到：“快睡吧，勇利。”  
胜生勇利被维克托抱在怀里，昨晚一个晚上没有睡好的他现在十分疲倦，心灵的欣喜与身体的沉重糅合在一起，他连话也不想说了。  
“晚安，维恰。”用仅有的意识说完这句话，勇利就迷迷糊糊的睡过去了。  
勇利的睡颜就跟他平时一样无害，这个看上去很温和的人一站到冰场上，又充满了侵略的气息。无论是怎样的勇利，他都不想放手。  
维克托在勇利的额头上轻轻落下一个吻。  
晚安，勇利。  
晚安，我的勇利。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 格式乱七八糟大家不要介意


	5. 番外03 The Kiss Part B

勇利醒的很早。昨晚很早就睡了的他享受到了在比赛时期少有的舒适而安心的睡眠。不同于以往那一次又一次失败而带来的难过的夜晚，这个夜晚有了维克托的陪伴而尤其温暖。勇利很不喜欢输，但赢得这么开心还是第一次，虽然以微弱的分差输给了披集。如果那个阿克塞尔三周跳没有失败，如果最后那个后内点冰四周跳落地能再轻巧一点就好了。没有减分的地方，分数大概能再上去好几分吧。两周后的俄罗斯大奖赛可要调整好状态呢。  
脑子里过完这些东西，勇利才开始注意他现在的状态。他的教练，维克托·尼基福洛夫像只八爪鱼一样抱着他，让他有点动弹不得。大概是习惯了维克托的体温，勇利觉得格外的惬意。  
勇利看向浴室，觉得过了一个晚上的口腔有点臭臭的。看了下墙上的钟，北京时间才6点。  
有点担心吵醒旁边的人，胜生勇利选择任由维克托抱着，无事可做的他认真的看着维克托的睡颜。  
自从进入大奖赛的赛程以来，勇利就感受到了全世界给他带来的压力。老少通吃的维克托有着庞大到可怕的粉丝群，而这些人无一不期盼着这位冰上的王者能够回到赛场。对于他们来说，胜生勇利的失败大概是世界上最开心的事情吧。  
我把你从全世界夺走了呢。  
勇利抽出一只手，抚摸上维克托的脸。陷入沉睡的维克托，表情非常的安详，像一个落入人间的天使。他轻轻的摸过维克托形状精致的眉毛，维克托挺直的鼻梁，最后手指落到维克托薄薄的带着点微粉的嘴唇上。  
过去的那七个月飞速的在他脑海中闪过。他想起了这两百多天与维克托一直在一起的日子。胜生勇利，并不像他表面上那样无害。他并不是无欲无求，他想赢，他想站到维克托的身边。欲望早在十几年前就开始萌芽。然而好不容易进入了大奖赛决赛，却是惨败。哪怕能够同场竞技，又能说明什么呢。如此弱小的胜生勇利，大概维克托·尼基福洛夫都不会太过关心吧。那大概是他人生中最难过的几个月吧，不甘心和接连失败的痛苦斗争在一起。退役，还是不退役？  
本来以为一切都结束了呢。没想到你又主动出现在我身边。想想全世界都在嫉妒你属于我，好开心，好开心，好开心啊。  
想到这里，勇利愉快的勾起嘴角，带着情欲的眼睛赤裸的看着维克托。  
他的手指一下又一下的抚摸过维克托的嘴唇。他小心的控制着力度，想用力的抚摸可是又怕惊醒他的维克托。控制不住内心想要占有维克托的想法，想独自一人拥有他的全部。  
顾不着没有漱口了，他小心翼翼的挣脱了维克托的缠绕，用手托起维克托的下巴，嘴凑上去，用舌头撬开睡美人的口腔。  
维克托终于醒了，被胜生勇利吻醒。他花了一秒意识到现在的处境，然后愉快的回吻回去。自从告白以来，这么久了，勇利还是少有的一大早就那么热情。维克托抱住了勇利，一个翻身将爱人压在了身下。勇利的手被他放到了上面，他用一只手按住勇利交叉的手腕，一边亲吻着，一边用另一只手伸进勇利的上衣里，抚摸着他的上身。他缓缓地寻找着，直到摸到一个突起的点，用大拇指磨蹭，直到这个微红的突起变得有点硬。  
“啊~”他听见勇利忍不住叫了出来，又有点恶趣味地用手指刮了刮。  
刺激感和快感充斥着胜生勇利的脑海，似乎还有些羞耻感。  
“维恰，我要……啊！”  
维克托趁着勇利还没反应过来，舔上了他胸口的那颗小樱桃。听着勇利的踹息声，维克托的呼吸也变得急促起来。  
两个男人的身体紧紧的贴在一起，本就兴奋的早晨擦枪走火似乎也不是什么难事。维克托松开了对勇利手的桎梏，他起身，向下移动，脱下了勇利的裤子，用嘴一下含住了勇利勃%起的下%体。  
“维克托，不……要！脏……”  
“嘶。”  
男人没有回复，反而是用舌尖认真的舔了舔。  
好舒服，舒服到不想抵抗。  
胜生勇利原本以为那个吻就是维克多惊喜他的方式，可是他万万没有想到，除了那个吻还有一个blow job。  
粘稠的液体有点从维克托的嘴唇流出来，本就色气的男人更是充满了诱惑。他坐起身，用舌头舔掉那些乳白色的液体。维克托看着一脸的正陷入贤者时间的胜生勇利，俯下身在爱人的耳边轻轻的说：“这也是惊喜哦，勇利~”  
“啊，这样啊。”他们温柔的看着彼此，世界仿佛只剩下对方。  
“Morning, my boy.”  
“Morning，维恰。”

“说起来，勇利~”解决了爱人欲望的维克托抱住勇利说，“是不是该轮到我了？”

事后小剧场  
“维克托，今天表演赛怎么办啊！”这是终于冷静下来的胜生勇利小朋友。  
“哈哈哈哈哈勇利的话肯定没问题的！”这是傻笑的维克托教练。  
“胜生选手今天的状态相当不好呢，可能昨天比赛太辛苦了吧！胜生君之前在比赛前都休息的不是很好，可能受这样的状态影响吧。不管如何，我们期待两周后的俄罗斯大奖赛上胜生选手的表现！”这是一脸懵逼的解说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lofter上首发，防吞以后还是都抄送ao3吧


End file.
